


I'm with you

by manquant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulvary - Freeform, Gen, Mayson - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manquant/pseuds/manquant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of 1x20, Nothing Personal. Here's what happens after Coulson's "Huh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with you

"Huh."

 

Is he taking it well? Why is she even asking, she herself was in too much shock to drive after seeing the video recording the first time. He's just staring at the laptop long after the 'End Transmission' flashed. She wants to know what's going on in his mind but she wants to wait until he's ready.

She decided to take away the laptop for now. Just as she was about to reach for it, he took her hand and looked at her. "Melinda." There's so much fear in his eyes. "Please don't go." His grip tightens a bit.

"I'm here, Phil. So-"

"What am I going to do now? It was me, it was me all along. Damn Fury, why did he not listen to me?!" The man before her is someone she has treasured throughout the time she knew him but at the moment, he is lost and is looking at her like a ship would to a lighthouse.

She sat beside him and spoke, "If he did not do that, you wouldn't be here. This team wouldn't exist and I might probably still be down in the Administration office, stapling Level 3 memos. I do not know why exactly he did that but you know what? He risked this because people like us need people like you."

"Do you, really? You heard what I could turn into. I can't even remember saying all these things, doing this video. I shouldn't have pushed for answers. Now even Skye's involved in this Project T.A.H.I.T.I. mess."

After she dug out this usb from Coulson's grave, all these scenarios came to her too. Her resolve to give him his answers also weakened but she knew it's the only way he'll get a sense of direction. _You don't deserve to go through this, Phil_. She wanted to say it out loud yet ended up gazing back at him. She can see he still understands their silent language. He responds with a deep sigh and a small nod. She does it best when she doesn't talk, he said that countless times.

"Are you tired?", he tries asking after her with the most cheerful tone he can muster. This affair has been draining, she admits that. Coulson needs her right now, she should focus on him. She has to be his sturdy pillar. She doesn't let the concern show so she gives him a nonchalant slight eyebrow raise.

"Well, I am. And I know you are too." He removes his suit and shoes.

She gets up to leave him to rest but he finds her wrist and does not let go. "I only got two more rooms. One for Skye and Simmons, the other for Fitz and Triplett. No need bothering the kids, the day was rough enough. You sleep on the bed, I'll stay here in the chair. We meet them in the morning."

"You need the bed more than me. I'm fine with the chair." She prods him to the bed and he complies.

"Stay by my side, Melinda. Until I fall asleep. Then you can go to the chair if you want. The bed's big enough for both of us, you know." She gives him a look of mixed amusement and pretending she did not hear his suggestion. She leaves her jacket on the chair.

"Tell me what you did after leaving Providence base. It's unfair you know everything just because Hill told you."

"What would you want me to tell?"

"Anything." Yes, anything to take his mind off this. Even just for tonight. She can do that.

"Melinda?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll never hide anything from me again. Even if I lose faith in myself, I know I would always believe in you."

"Don't say that. You know I think that's nonsense. I already told you why I did what I did. Aside from that, I have never stopped being true to you. I wouldn't." She gave a reassuring smile and he smiles back before closing his eyes.

So there they are, her sitting on the left side of the bed, leaning like a mother would over Phil's sleeping form. His hand is still entwined with hers. She removed her ankle boots with the free hand and watched him.

"I'm not kidding, Melinda. Anything will do."

"Well... I walked the way back to the main road."

He couldn't stifle his chuckle and it made her frown. "I'm sorry you had to do that. All my fault. But you are hard-headed yourself. Walking that far. You make it sound like it's a stone's throw away. We barely made it there from the plane. Oh wait, I can feel you're frowning. Don't get angry, please."

"I'm not frowning," she says, trying to maintain her monotonous voice.

He still has that knowing smirk. "If you say so... then, what happened?"

"Before I left the base, I called Mom."

"I'm listening..."

"I asked her if she can fetch me in Canada. Also got the info about Maria from her."

"I see."

"She insisted I go with her to our house in Pennsylvania."

"I missed that place." She remembers how fond her mother is of Coulson even when they were just rookies and he's still a scrawny young man who wasn't afraid of her, a newcomer who defeated all the senior black belts in the Academy. Her mother admired his guts of asking her daughter to eat lunch with him at the cafeteria. Mom would bring her food when she's not busy and it's only the three of them sitting at the table every single time she visits. Her mother's strict with him but his smiles has completely charmed her. Of course, he's a very welcome guest.

"Yes, and she made me eat a lot. She would have made me bring you your favorites but she knows I have things to settle with Maria." He gave a gentle squeeze - he's still with her. She goes on about how she entrusted the team to Hill while she goes looking for his answers. She does not mention her involvement about this nor the part about digging his false grave, she knows he understands the need for secrets now.

She is trying her very best to be honest with him and not let her own fears get in the way. She's been battling them long enough to understand it would be for the best to keep them at bay. Just like he says he owes her more than one, so does she but even without that, all she knows is that she wants to protect him from all this. "Phil, I will never stop having your back. You and our team. I told you it's the same thing because it _is_ my cause. You are. You might get tired of me caring and think it's way too much but I know there's nothing else I'd rather do in this world than that."

His breathing is not restrained anymore. He has fallen asleep. That's a good thing. She tries to unclasp her hand but then he starts to murmur. "Don't go, May... Melinda, please..."

He's right, the bed's large enough for the two of them. "Shhh. I'm not. I'm here... beside you. Always."

 

"Good morning, AC. You weren't answering my knock so I figured you wouldn't mind me opening the door myself. Simmons finally made the pancakes she promised yesterday. Here's a little breakfast in be-"

Skye stopped in her tracks. She has been too preoccupied with the breakfast tray to see Coulson hugging May. And she's hugging back. Both are sleeping fitfully. Thankfully, she didn't wake them up. _Wow, I'm so sorry to bother you, guys_ , she mouthed. With that, she made the most quiet exit she can. **FitzSimmons and Trip have to know about this asap**. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr's samfeldown for the prompt. Seriously, this ship keeps me writing.


End file.
